Just Another Face In The Sky
by Sexy-Foxface
Summary: We were the ones whose tales were never told. We were the ones who were either forgotten or scarred by the horrors we were forced to live through. Perhaps it is better off our horrific tales were lost amongst the howls of the wind, but perhaps it is time our tales of our final moments are brought to light. We suffered and we lost and very few of us got to hold onto our lives.
1. Family

**A/N So this is just a collection of one shots that I am doing for a friend of mine. I will be doing a chapter for each Hunger Games starting at the first all the way to the 75****th**** Hunger Games. Each chapter will be focused on a certain word that will be expressed and described in the story so I will be taking suggestions for following chapters. Now read and review and let me know what you think ^^**

_Games: 1_

_District 1 female tribute – Age sixteen – Garnet Lancaster_

_Key word: Family_

My heart beats wildly against my chest, as if it is fighting to tear its way free from its confinements. The pounding noise echoes through my ears, pushing me that much closer to the brink of insanity. Another cannon sounds and the tearing noise slices through the air, sharper than any blade which causes a flock of Mockingjays to burst into the sky. They soar above me, as if they are mocking me with their freedom, as they are free from this whirlwind of hell while I am trapped in this wasteland.

As another cannon blast sounds, ripping apart the very fabric of the once still air I am off running once more. I am alone in this now and I am that much closer to becoming the first victor of the Hunger Games. I will my legs to propel me further, if only I knew where it was I was going. Tree branches slash against my exposed flesh, but I breathe in sharply and try to embrace the concept that I can still feel something.

I stop only for the briefest of moments and lean heavily against the worn bark of a tree, as I try to regain control of my breathing once more. I close my eyes tightly and try to visualize each and every face that has been displayed in the darkening twilight sky. The faces of my allies that once stood by my side are the first to ripple across the inside of my now closed eyelids. The pair from District 2 and the pair from District 4, those were the ones I had forced myself to stand by. To stand by them and watch them tear the flesh of our victims so one of us could possibly fathom the idea of going home, but now that idea is close to becoming a reality for myself.

A single tear rolls off my cheek at the memory of the boy from District 4 who perished because of my fatal and foolish mistakes. He was the one who earned my trust faster than a blink of an eye; much like myself he didn't want to be here. I remember the hushed promises we whispered to each other, promising that we would do whatever it took to get one of us home. What gave us the right to make those sick promises? In these Games the saying whatever it takes, takes on a whole new meaning; a much more sinister meaning. Whatever it takes in these Games means we will have to raise our blades to the cool satin flesh of a fellow human being. A human being that holds so much life that we must steal away from them.

"Sayer," I whisper quietly the lost name of the boy from District 4, as I wrap my arms protectively around myself. If I had only ran instead of standing there frozen in fear, as the large boy from District 11 driven mad by the crimson blood that has fallen around us charged at me. My eyes grew to twice their size, but I couldn't feel anything except that one toxic emotion. The emotion of fear is something that is no longer new to me, something that will not vanish to be lost amongst the howls of the wind. I can feel that one seemingly simple yet complex emotion snaking its way through my veins, burrowing its way towards my very core where it has rooted itself.

I stood there cowardly and I should have died in that instant, but instead Sayer took the hit of the blade. I stood there and watched, as his blood was painted across the once vibrant green grass. I heard the sickening sound of the sword that was held tightly between the boy of District 11's grasps, as it tore apart his flesh, as if it was softer than butter. I remember the horrifying choking noises that escaped his lips, as he turned to me with pleading eyes that begged for me to help him. I remember him screaming out my name, as I ran away from the horrific scene. He stood by my side through all of this, he took a blade for me and how did I repay him? I ran leaving him to die on his own.

At this moment in time the tears are now readily cascading down my cheeks, leaving the surface of my flesh slick and moist. The paling light of the setting sun casts a faint light off of me, which causes my tears to glisten in the light of twilight. I couldn't even be there to hold onto his hand, as he slipped into the final stages of his life. I didn't even say goodbye before he slipped into an eternal slumber. The image of his face in the sky keeps replaying over and over in my mind and it takes all my strength not to succumb to a breakdown. How inviting that sounds however, to give into what I rightfully deserve. I glance down at my now shaking hands and I know his blood might as well be stained across their surface. Even the guilt of the murder I committed of the young girl of District 10 cannot even pale in comparison to the indirect death that I caused.

The death of that young girl seems almost surreal to me, almost as if it never really happened. The moment my knife sliced across her flesh in one fluid movement I felt, as if I was watching from a third person point of view. It didn't feel as if I was really present in that moment in time. Almost as if my mind was in a land far away. I slump down against the tree until my body sinks down into the mossy grass that surrounds me. I cannot run anymore for tonight, as my body slowly begins to turn against me for it knows all the wrong I have done. I dig my nails into the soft grass, as my eyes fall close, the cover of darkness shielding me from my reality.

Perhaps I can fall head first into a world that was given birth by my dreams and in those few moments I can forget all of this, it can all become lost to me. Even this alluring idea is not enough, as I know at some point it will all come crashing down around me and I will have to open my eyes once more. I want to fathom the idea that perhaps whoever it is left stalking the arena will perish by some other means and I can return home without more blood stained on my hands, but for me to return home I know who it is must die.

As the soft Anthem of the Capitol ripples through the twilight tinged air, I force myself to turn my attention towards the sky. Two more faces are shown above me, the boy from District 5 and the girl from District 4. It takes several moments for the notion that I have reached the final two to hit me. I swallow once knowing the girl must have died by some sinister plot of deceit, as she was allied with my final competitor; my District partner and my brother. I know the arena had begun to warp his once bright mind after only a few days of being thrown into the sick hell.

My brother once stood tall; I was proud to call him family, but now I can't be so sure. I watched him commit several torturous murders before Sayer and I disappeared into the thick darkness one night. Leaving behind what was left of the rest of my alliance must have been the only wise decision I have made in these twisted Games, for if I had stayed behind my life could have already been snatched away from beneath my feet without as much as a feeble warning. I pull my knees to my chest, as the Capitol anthem fades away into night leaving nothing, but the deafening sound of silence. Who would have thought that the quiet could be so loud, as when noting else can be heard this is when the drone of your thoughts begin to increase in volume. This is when my guilt begins to bubble up inside my chest, as a sick voice in the back of my head begins to whisper harsh words into my ears.

_You killed that helpless little girl Garnet. You took her life without as much as a second thought. Even now you try to forget about it, but we won't make it that easy for you. You deserve to feel guilt; you deserve to have this guilt tear aware at your insides like a pack of hungry wolves. You do not deserve to be graced with a sweet dream filled sleep, but you deserve to be thrown into a slumber riddled with horrific nightmares. Good night sleep tight and may all your nightmares be brought to light._

I cover my ears with my hands, as I begin to hum softly. At this moment I do not care if I am giving away my position, I just want more than anything to drown at my own mind. I want to silence it, but no matter how hard I try the intensity of the haunting voice just continues to grow.

_You killed him Garnet; it is your fault Sayer perished. If you hadn't been such a coward he may have still stood a fighting chance to return to his family. Don't you remember the stories he told you about his family back in District 4? Do you remember him mentioning his sister Rosalie who meant the world to him? Now because of you she will never get to lay her eyes upon her older brother, but instead she got to pay witness to his murder, as you ran away out of fear._

I knew I was afraid, but why did I still run leaving him alone? I lay down on the soft earth, as the gentle blades of grass seem to caress the rough and scarred surface of my flesh. I curl my body around my backpack that is full of the few supplies that still remain. My eyes fall shut, as soft shivers rivet their way through my entire being. I just want sleep to finally come and claim me; even though I know all that awaits me is a nightmare that may just be as horrific as my reality. The wind howls through the trees like a beast unseen, as all my emotions come crashing down on me in one death defying wave. I take in one shaky breath before the night finally claims me as its own.

The arena surrounding me buzzes with life, as my slumbering form remains out in the open for all to see. I cannot even fathom what it is my parents back home must be going through at this moment in time. To have to watch the final two come down to their only two children is something no parents should ever have to go through. To watch their only son hunt relentlessly through the arena for his only sister, while his eyes are tinged with a scarlet brought on from his undying need to spill blood. To watch as the Capitol warps their children into beings they were not meant to be is something I hope I will never have to experience.

As my senses slowly begin to awaken due to the warmth of the morning sun that plays its way across my flesh, the idea that this may be my last day either in the arena or my last day alive begins to slowly dawn on me. I remain curled up on the ground if only for a few moments before I force myself back up onto my feet. I may stand tall at this moment, but I know my entire being has been torn down and reduced to almost nothing. I glance around my surroundings, as I try to formulate what step it is I should take next. I will not murder my brother, but I will not allow him to take my life. I will allow the elements to take a hold of his life so I may return to what is left of my family. He will forever become nothing more than the missing piece; the one that was lost. That is if he doesn't find me first.

I begin walking forward, but my entire form is tinged with a numbness after the realization of everything that I have done hit me the night before. I breathe out slowly trying to focus my thoughts on nothing more than surviving, but I know I am growing weaker and weaker by each second that slips free through the cracks. I try to focus on the noises that hurdle through the air around me, but all I can hear are the sounds of my shallow breathing. I keep walking until I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end; I can feel a pair of piercing eyes watching every movement that I make.

I come to a halt and gently place my hand over the knife that lays perched peacefully in my belt. "Come out from hiding Glare," I say coolly, but the shaking fears in my voice in undeniable. I hear the sounds of snapping branches beneath steady footsteps, but the sound of his voice is enough to send icy claws raking down my back.

"Hello, little sister, have you missed me?" I keep my back to him, but I know once I lay my eyes upon him he will not appear as the brother I once looked up to for the better half of my life. His voice no longer sounds the same; even that small aspect about him has been warped by this madness.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me," I try to keep my voice steady, but my tone begins to waver slightly, as I feel his presence stepping closer towards my form.

"I have been watching you since last night Garnet. I just thought I should allow you to live to see one final sunrise before I cut you down into nothing," The way he says this is as if he has done me some favour by allowing me to live through one final night. My body begins to shake in terror at the thought of his piercing silvery blue eyes cutting through the fog that night brings forth, watching intently as I cried myself to sleep the following evening.

I don't even think about what it is I am doing next, but as my heart rate begins to pick up I know what it is I must do; I begin to run. As I dash forward my form being propelled by adrenaline, I hear an inhuman howl escape Glare's lips. I can hear him crashing through the forested area in hot pursuit. I have to get away; I cannot allow him to steal my last precious breath away from me. I know I stand no chance against him, but here in this arena is not where I want to spend my last few moments of my life.

"Stop running Garnet; you are only delaying the inevitable!" Glare screeches after me. This is when I hear it; the now familiar sound of steel tearing its way through the air. I feel the blade dig its way into my back and my entire form crashes forward into the earth below. Pair ripples its way across my back, as I struggle to stand back up. I knot my hands into the grass, as I fight to pull my body forward, as the sounds of Glare's heavy footsteps grow louder and louder until they become an ear splitting sound, announcing my soon to be demise. His cold laughter dances through the arena echoing off the trees back at us, as he looks down upon my struggling form.

I continue to drag myself across the grass at a slowing pace that is until I feel the sharp pain of Glare's boot coming into contact with my ribs. The sound of cracking bones causes a smile tinged with bloodlust to split its way across Glare's lips, as I let out a gasp of pain.

"You don't want to do this Glare," I whisper brokenly, as I know what it about to happen; I am about to die by my brothers hands.

"You see the thing is I do want to do this," He leans down to whisper this menacingly into my ear. At these words tears begin to work their way down my cheeks, but I do not cry for myself, but I cry for my brother. Even though I am the one who is about to die a part of him has also been lost. That part of him will be buried next to my cold lifeless body.

"But were family," I whisper, as I firmly close my eyes.

"Family means nothing here in the arena," His voice is void of all emotions, as he removes his axe from his belt. My breathing slows, as he holds his weapon high above his head poised just above my neck. The crimson stained blade glimmers menacingly in the late morning sun, before it is brought downwards in one swift movement. I breathe in my final breath, as the blade tears through the smooth surface of my neck. My cannon goes off only moments later, ending the first ever Annual Hunger Games.

My eyes glaze over, as the life slowly begins to drain away never to be seen again. Here during these first ever horrific Games is it shown that all values we once held dear no longer matter. Even the strongest bond of family will be torn apart at the seams. Family means nothing in this place of hell where twenty three of us lost our lives and where one was created into something unimaginable. How is it that one can live knowing he destroyed the life of one he shared blood with? This is something I will never know the answer to, as I am now just another face in the sky.


	2. Crimson

**A/N So I'm adding this chapter in due to some wanting to see what drove Glare from my first chapter into becoming what he did by the end of the Games :3**

_Games: 1_

_Keyword: Crimson_

_District 1 male tribute – Age eighteen – Glare Lancaster_

Bloodlust is the only thing that pushes me forward in this moment. Not my long forgotten promise to get my sister home, not my own want to return back to the place I call home; nothing, but my undying need to spill blood. What drove me to this brink of insanity is something only I will ever be able to fully understand. Paying witness to these events through the screen of a television, cannot even pale in comparison to actually living through these deep mind shattering horrors.

There are several defining moments that I have been forced to live through, that have created me into what it is I am now; a bloodthirsty monster. There is a small shred of my humanity left that screams for me to return to who it is I used to be, but I know now there is no turning back. Now that my vision is tinged with crimson I cannot return to the boy I used to be. The boy I used to be before the deaf defying gong tore its way through the arena is someone who nothing more than a stranger to me now. His face is familiar, but every other aspect about him is forever lost me, as if he has sunk to the bottom of the ocean crushed beneath its icy waves.

A low growl escapes my lips, as I stand up the remains of the District 4 girl staining my hands in a deep almost luminous crimson. She was my final ally that stood by my side, how foolish she was for believing I would do everything in my power to protect her. She should have clued into the fact that only person I care about now is myself and no one else. Not even my precious baby sister, which is still being protected by the canopy of the trees. I will hunt her down and I will choke out every blood curdling scream from her lungs, as I possibly can.

I tilt my head to the side, as I look down at the ravine of crimson that has begun to pool around my feet. What a fascinating color it has become in my eyes. It holds much more power over me than any other human being will ever be able to understand. It is that one simple precious substance that will propel me forward; it is that deep color that will force me to come out on top. I will not settle for the pitiful spot of second place and there are now only two more people standing in my way of emerging of the first ever victor of the Hunger Games.

A cruel smile tugs at my lips at the very thought of being crowned victor. My name will be written along the walls of history, never to be forgotten. "Glare Lancaster the boy who beat all the odds," I whisper to myself, as I wipe the crimson that still clings to my flesh off on the surface of my clothing. To the eyes of the Capitol I must appear, as if I have been driven completely mad and perhaps I have. I am no longer the Glare Lancaster I once was so I must be nothing less than mad, but this is a notion I will embrace with open arms. Only those who have been driven mad, monsters if you will are capable of achieving the crown. Those who are weak and who dwell on the sinister deeds they have committed, those are the ones who will fall by my hand; those are the ones who are not fit to wear the crown clearly upon their head.

My senses are sharp, as I push the heavy forested bramble away from my form, clearing a path forward. There are only two more lives I must hunt down; only two more lives that I will destroy and watch transfixed, as the life drains from their eyes. This sight is something that I now take a great pleasure in. It is exquisite the way the color just appears to fade away into nothing, as if it was never there to begin with.

I turn my attention to the setting sky and know this is when the real fun begins. Here settled in the fog that twilight creates is when the predator inside of me bursts free from its cage. My hand twitches slightly, earning to spill more blood. It is more than a want now, but it has contorted into a sickeningly sweet addiction. I close my eyes and breathe out slowly, as my mind falls head first towards the first defining moment that created me into this beast that now stands before all of Panem.

I stood tall upon my platform with the entire arena surrounding my still form. I held my breath for seemingly longer than should be possible. My mind had begun to work in overdrive, as my eyes danced across the Cornucopia searching for that weapon that rightfully belonged to me; that weapon that would get either myself or my sister home. At that moment in time I still held onto the concept that I would try to go against the odds to get her home, as I was the older brother and it was my sworn duty to protect her. If only at the time I knew this idea would soon be lost, swept away by the screeches the winds bring forth.

The moment the gong tore through the anticipation that buzzed like electricity in the air, I was running faster than I had ever done before. Many other tributes stood their ground unsure of what it was they should do. Many did not want to fight, but none of us wanted to die either.

"If we stand together we can get through this!" The boy from District 7 called out for all to hear, that is before an axe lodged itself deep into the side of his skull. I didn't even think before I allowed my precious axe to escape my clutches. I watched with slight curiosity at the sight of the heavy flow of crimson that flowed from the gash embedded deep into his skull. His was the first blood to fall, but his wouldn't be the last.

As I push on forward I realize that after committing my first murder that I almost enjoyed it. It was as if it was something my body had always longed to do, but the chance had never presented itself, that is until now. I didn't feel remorse for what I had done, but at the time I tried to decipher what it was I actually felt. What I felt at the time I realize now was nothing more than desire. The desire to feel powerful, to prove to the world that you are stronger than the ones who will fall beneath my feet.

My attention is drawn away from my haunting thoughts at the sight of Mockingjays bursting into the sky, as if they had been disturbed by some unseen being. A wicked smile dances its way across my lips, as I now know what direction I need to take. I am off running once more, leaving the decaying remains of my final ally far behind me, without as much as a second glance. She was foolish enough to trust me so it was only right that she perished by my own hands.

I can hear the sounds of one of my final prey, but my pursuit is cut short when my entire being is torn away from the ground. I thrash around wildly, as I have fallen into some feeble trap that has been set up by one of my final competitors.

"It actually worked," The boy from District 5 steps out from behind a tree, as he watches with eyes full of awe at what he has just done.

"You are so dead once I get out of here," I reach my arms forward and grab a hold of the bonds that have begun to cut into my flesh. The boy appears to have snapped out of his haze, as he has begun to fumble around for any sign of a weapon. By the time he has a knife held between his feeble clutches; I have already torn apart my bonds, which causes my entire to tumble back down towards the earth. My head spins in a slight wave of confusion before I come back to my senses. I roll across the grass, as the boy lunges forward with the flawless steel of the blade. It pierces into the ground, only missing me by a few precious inches.

"I will not die by the hands of scum such, as you," I growl in a voice that appears to be almost inhuman, as I scramble across the grass in search of my discarded axe. It appears not that far away from my form, as it glimmers playfully in the paling light. I reach my fingertips towards it, but my body is crushed back down towards the ground, as the pressure of another body lands on top of me. I can hear the boys labored breathing, as he fights to work his hands around my throat, but I am stronger than he is and I will not lose. I roll over slamming him hard into the ground, causing the wind to be swept clean out of his lungs. I stand up casually, as my axe now rests peacefully where it belongs, held tightly between my clutches.

I look down upon the trembling boy who looks up at me with nothing, but fear reflected in the surface of his eyes. "Pathetic," I snarl, as I bring my axe down in a single bone crushing motion. His screams rip through the air, as my axe is buried deep between the shelves of his ribcage. I kneel down next to him, as that beautiful sweet crimson substance begins to snake its way from the cavity of his mouth. I watch intently at the sight that is the light slowly dissolving from the glazed over surface of his eyes. He coughs once, which causes fine drops of crimson to coat my flesh, but even then I still do not blink, as I do not want to miss it. As his cannon booms in the distance that is when I see it; that wavering light that vanishes, as if it was nothing more than the faded light of a candle.

Only one remains and as I replay every single face that has appeared in the sky I know exactly who it is that is left, waiting for me to claim their life as my own. "Garnet," I growl inaudibly beneath my breath. I want to find her while the shrouding darkness continues to act as an ally. I walk silently through the woods, my senses perked up for any sound that would give away the presence of another source of life.

I find my mind spiraling towards that one memory that defines everything that I have become; that one instant that pushed me over the edge; right into the brink of insanity. I fell with my arms spread wide, as if I was finally accepting what it was I was meant to be. That moment something inside of me shattered, never to be repaired again. One can only pay witness to so much violence and horrors before their own mind turns on them. My mind replays the memory of the evens that caused my own mind to snap.

I was walking alongside the girl from District 2, as we were scouting the area for any of the dwindling numbers of tributes. No blood had been spilt in a few days time and we were all on edge, as none of us knew exactly what it was we were supposed to expect. I quickly learned during this short time I have spent in this living hell that expectations are something we should all let go of. Once we have done this we are capable of just about anything. When you are not expecting the worse to fall upon you, your mind remains sharper and much more focused. This is when you become a threat to those that surround you. Once I released every single one of my expectations, this is when I was able to hone into my primal being.

A string of almost inaudible buzzing noises began to work their way through the air, as if they were the build up to a whirlwind that would tear us down without as much as a second thought. Jasmine cast me a sideways glance and she too knew something was wrong. My eyes frantically searched the surrounding area, desperately trying to pick up on what was causing this faint disturbance. If I had leant anything by this moment was not to underestimate anything.

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something, but then in an instant it was as if her entire being shattered from the inside and every aspect of her flew across the area, coating everything. She had triggered a Gamemaker's trap that had caused her body to explode. There I stood coated in the slick crimson substance from head to toe and this is where my mind was pushed over that edge into the oblivion. I dropped to my knees gagging relentlessly, as never once in my life had I experienced something such as this.

Everything that had happened over the last few days suddenly came crashing down on me, in one swift movement. Here covered in the remains of one of my allies I felt everything at once; all the fear, all the remorse, all the pain, everything. The cascade of emotions that boiled to my surface was enough to send my mind over the edge, never to be seen again. I laid in the grass still covered in crimson and other parts that were unnameable and this is where my mind fully warped into something no one should be forced to become. I was now willing to do whatever it took to won, even if it meant destroying my own sister's life. I no longer could care about anything except the need to spill blood; this need that had slowly turned into an addiction.

A blood curdling scream escaped my lips, as it felt like the seams of my skull were being torn in two. I held my head tightly between my hands, as the screams kept rolling off my tongue. My howls echoed off the hollows of the trees surrounding me, as the deep crimson blood rolled in heavy streams off my flesh.

My eyes snap back open and I am thrown back into my reality. A quiet twilight had begun to settle around the arena, now shielding me from direct view. I began to walk forward still on the hunt for what remained of my prey. My sister was never the strong one and I knew these events would easily break her down and reduce her to almost nothing. A wicked smile crept across my lips at the thought of my only sister huddled up in a ball somewhere lost and alone, with these events that have played out wrecking havoc upon her mind.

Everything was silent until I heard it; the soft sound of someone crying. I didn't have to think for a single moment to know where these sounds were being produced from. I held my breath, as I stalked forward closer towards the source of this pathetic crying and that is when I saw her. I perched low in a nearby bush and my steely silver eyes pierced through the inky darkness. There Garnet lay before me curled up holding onto her backpack, as if it were her final lifeline. I tilt my head to the side, as I watch in slight disgust of the weakness she shows. Even here shrouded in darkness I know her flesh is slick in tears. I wonder what it is she cries for in this moment. Perhaps she cries for herself, as she must know she stands no chance against her final competitor or perhaps she cries for that pathetic boy from District 4 that I know she grew closer to then anyone should have here in the Games.

My hand twitches towards my axe, but I will not grace her with the relief of being free from this world yet. I will allow her to see one final sunrise before she is to close her eyes for forever more. My breathing slows down, as Garnet cries herself into oblivion, but my form remains active. I will not allow myself to be tempted into slumber, as I cannot allow her to vanish from my sights before I get the chance to ring my hands around the smooth surface of her neck. Sleep beckons me like the lull of a sweet lullaby, but I refuse to give in.

I can feel my mind edging away from me, as the sun begins to slowly rise over the arena for the final time, as today is the last day I will ever have to wake up in this beautiful piece of hell. My mind is drawn out of its sleep tinged state at the sound of my sister stirring. My eyes watch, as she stands tall and appears to be formulating what step she should take next. If only she knew her predator was closer than she will ever realize.

The moment she begins moving, I follow in silent pursuit. The coursing feeling of adrenaline that flows through my veins due to the thrill of the hunt is one that I will embrace with open arms. It is a feeling that I will never shy away from. My heart pounds in a steady rhythm, as an eerie silence falls around the surrounding area.

"Come out from hiding Glare," A cruel smile tugs at my lips at these words, as I know the end is soon approaching; the end of her life, along with the end of the first ever Hunger Games. Much crimson has been stained to my flesh, but still I feel nothing. I feel my bloodlust, but ever other emotion has become lost to me. My name is Glare Lancaster and I lost myself in crimson. I did not become another face in the sky, but a part of me will be buried beneath the soft dirt of the earth. The deep color of crimson changed me for the worse, but this concept will forever be lost to me.


	3. Love

**A/N Thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter :D If you thought the last chapter was sad just wait till you read this one ;) Oh and please review :D**

**And I just want to give a quick shout out to Claire-DaThug for giving me the keyword for this chapter :D**

_Games: 2_

_District 9 male tribute – Age eighteen – Evander Cyprus_

_Keyword: Love_

I block out every single emotion that course like a burning fire through my veins, as I clutch tightly onto her hand. Many would say what it is I have done is foolish; a fatal mistake and perhaps it is. I chose to be thrown into this bitter wasteland that was created for their entertainment and I can blame no one but myself for being here. Many say I should place the blame upon the girl that drove me to allow those seemingly two simple words to flow off my tongue, but I refuse to place any of the blame on her.

I never wanted to fathom the idea that I will be laid to rest at the age of eighteen, but volunteering to protect her was something I had no choice, but to carry out. Love is such a powerful emotion, as it forces us to place the well being of that one you hold dear before your own. At this moment in time I no longer have any regard for my life and I may just be starting to accept the fact that I will never see another brilliant sunrise stretching high above District 9, that place to which I call home again.

I tighten my hold on Aurora's hand subconsciously at the very thought of home. I left my family behind with only as much as a simple goodbye; when I know they deserved so much more than that. To lose a son to this toxic emotion we have labelled as love without as much as a feeble warning, is something that holds the strength to destroy something inside the members of my family; to cause deep ravines to crack their way into the surface of their hearts.

Aurora having known me since we were young is easily able to pick up on the fact that my thoughts have switched to thoughts of despair and a hopelessness that has been eating away at my insides since day one. "Evander, what are you thinking about?" She asks me softly, in a voice as velvety and rich as the finest of chocolates.

"Home," I say simply, but my voice gives away that my mind is lost in memories of that place we have both been torn away from.

She looks up at me, a sad smile etching its way across her lips, "Just hold onto the good memories and disregard the bad ones."

I close my eyes briefly, as my mind continues to drift further and further away from me. Perhaps getting lost in my head is something I cling onto, as in this place of illusion and dreams the thought of losing Aurora to the hands of another doesn't have to brand itself upon my heart.

"Do you remember how we first met?" I ask her after awhile and this simple question of how that one chance meeting would start the whirlwind that would bloom into young love forces a soft smile to dance across her lips.

"How could I forget?" The way her eyes shimmer in the paling light, as twilight slowly begins to rain down on us, gives the illusion that the day we met for the first time is flickering its way across her eyes, as if it was nothing more than a movie to be shown.

I remember that day, as if it took place yesterday. Even if we were both only the age of nine at the time, that day will never be forgotten to us not even after death, not even when death snakes its cold icy fingers around the smooth surface of our necks. I close my eyes if only for the briefest of moments, as images begin to dance their way across the surface of my now closed eyelids.

It was a lazy summer day and the sun hung low in the sky, as darkening clouds began to creep their way across the deep blue canvas of the sky. I was alone or at least I thought I was, as I sat by a small creek that snakes its way through the land of the outskirts of the District. I spent many summer days of my childhood secluded by this crystal clear water, there was something about the serenity of the surrounding area that just drew me towards it; like a moth to a flame. I ran my fingertips along the smooth icy surface of the water, causing ripples to spread like wildfire across its surface.

Even at that young age, my mind always appeared to be lost amongst the soft whispers of the wind. I always burrowed myself deep in a land of dreams; a place where nobody could touch me, not even the Capitol. However now they have drawn me out of this safe haven and placed me deep into a land that was brought forth from the fires of hell themselves.

I was so deep and lost in my land of dreams that I didn't hear the snapping of branches behind me. I was so transfixed by images only I could pay witness to that I didn't notice the girl with the exquisite deep emerald green eye watching me intently. My focus was only shattered by the sound of hearing her sweet lyrical voice for the first time, "What are you doing?"

Her voice sent rivets of shock tearing its way through my body, as to my knowledge I was the only one who knew about this little slice of serenity that was nestled deep along the fence line of our District. Caught off guard my body jolted in a way that would make it appear, as if I had been shocked by lightning. Colors seemed to swirl across my vision in some form of a dance, as my body fell forward into the icy water, as my form tore apart the surface of the water. The water seemed to part, opening a space that would soon engulf my body whole. I felt trapped beneath the icy surface and looked up to pay witness to something I will never forget, not even to this day.

She was looking down upon me, as if through a window splayed with the illusion of stained glass that was created by the soft pinks and deep purples that were created when the sun and the sky worked together in a beautiful harmony. Her deep chocolate brown hair billowed around her, as the soft wind swirled around her. As my lungs felt like they were about to burst, as they were nothing more than a pair of balloons I kicked out my legs, propelling myself back towards the surface.

"Is there a reason you snuck up on me like that?" I asked in a voice that appeared to demand an answer.

She giggled in response, as I pulled my body free of the icy water's grasps, "Is there a reason you fell into the creek like that?"

"I just decided I wanted to take a swim," I said stubbornly, as I crossed my arms lightly across my chest.

"You are such a liar and here I was thinking boys were supposed to be brave," Her soft giggles continued to bounce off the surrounding trees in an almost playful manner.

I forced myself to stand taller the moment those words rolled off her lips, "I am the bravest boy in all of District 9."

"Again I am going to call you a liar," She said this, as wave of amusement rippled its way across her features.

As I am thrown back into my reality, I cannot stop the small smile that appears to carve its way onto my lips. Aurora rests her head against my shoulder, as we continue to push forward. From that first day we met by our creek I began to do everything I could do to prove to her that I was braver than any other male in the District, but several of my schemes to prove this ended up in getting myself hurt or caught up in some form of trouble. However all of this slowly began to bud into more than just a friendship and then there was the first day she ever kissed me.

It was dark and we were sitting out on my front porch, her head resting against my shoulder the same way it is now, with her hair cascading in sweet waves down to the small of her back. We were lost in a conversation about what we wanted in our future, but at the time the future still seemed so far away, as if it was unreachable, but it is only at this moment in time do I realize just how unreachable a future for us really is. I had asked her if she could have anyone at that moment who she would choose. She looked up at me with eyes, which were carefully calculating which action she should carry out. That is when our lips collided for the first of many times to follow. Everything around us appeared to melt away, as our lips moved in a perfect harmony, as if they were the pieces of a matched set. Her lips were soft and caused the delicate curve of my own lips to tingle in a way I had never felt before; everything about that moment just felt right.

"What are you thinking about now?" Aurora asks me, seeing the far away glazed over look gleaming in the surface of my eyes.

"Our first kiss," At my words a faint blush dusts its way across the soft surface of her cheeks.

"You still think about that day?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" That is one day that I will cling onto for forever more. It is the thought I will hold desperately close to my heart, as I take in my last ragged breath.

My eyes now fall upon the now inky black sky, as the Capitol anthem rings through the air. There have been no deaths over the last few days and I fear that the Gamemakers are beginning to grow restless, as they crave to watch more crimson stain the grounds of their precious arena. Aurora and I had been a favorite of the Capitol, as they ate up our tale of young love that toyed with their heart strings. They wept at my tale of volunteering so the girl I loved who was reaped could return home. Our interviews were ones that were full of emotion, but all of this sympathy was not reflected by our fellow tributes. The careers laughed coldly at us for believing that our love could withstand the horrors of the arena and they vowed they wouldn't stop until they tore us apart. I breathe in sharply at the very notion of the careers hunting us down. We barely escaped their clutches during the bloodbath, as even that early in the Games they were determined to bring entertainment forward by tearing apart the lovebirds of District 9, but by surviving this long we have proven that we are so much more than that.

By some miracle we have both fought our way towards the top ten final tributes without a single drop of crimson that does not belong to us staining the surface of our flesh. With the deserted wasteland of a ruined city surrounding us, we both agree that it is time we located a shelter for the remainder of the evening. I can barely warp my mind around the concept that we have survived this long and that I am just that much closer to getting her home, but then a less then desirable thought begins to slither its way into the depths of my mind. Out of the final ten tributes that still remain breathing four of them belong to the group that we have branded as careers. The ones that are out for our blood continue to relentlessly stalk the arena, searching for those with lives they can soon claim as their own. We continue to push forward until an eerie silence blankets the entire surrounding arena. I feel Aurora tighten her grip around my hand, as she too senses that something is not quite right anymore.

My eyes peer through the fog that the night has brought forth, as I search for that which has caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"Something isn't right," Aurora says in a voice that is barely above a whisper, as I feel her body begin to be riddled with soft shivers. My heart rate begins to pick up, as it begins to pound loudly in my ears. That is when we both hear it, the sound of a blood chilling battle cry tearing apart the very seams of the night air. A scream escapes Aurora's lips, as we pay witness to the remaining four careers coming hurdling out of the shadows of the night with their weapons drawn.

"No, more hiding District 9!" Their leader Damien screeches at us. Panic begins to bubble in my chest, as I take off running dragging Aurora next to me. I cannot allow the careers to work their clutches around her; I just can't let them steal away her last precious breath. We propel ourselves forward that is until Aurora's foot snags on a loose piece of rock that sends her spiraling towards the ground, dragging me down with her.

"Aurora get up!" My voice drips with a panic that I have never heard once before in my tone, as I try to pull her to her feet, but I am already too late. The girl from District 2 grabs Aurora by the hair and yanks her to her feet, which causes a gasp of pain to escape her lips. I fumble for my knife in my boot, but the boy from District 2 brings his foot down on my hand, crushing every bone hidden beneath its fleshy surface. A howl of pain snakes its way out of my lips, as the boys from District 2 and District 4 take a hold of me and force me to my feet. Pain vibrates through my hand, but that pales in comparison to the crushing fear I feel at the sight of the flawless steel of a blade pressed up against the satin flesh of Aurora's neck.

"You two have caused allot more problems than either of you are worth. It has taken us days to track you down, but now I know tearing you two apart will be worth the wait," An evil sneer snakes its way across his lips, as the rest of his alliance recoils in a chorus of cold laughter. Aurora looks me dead in the eyes, as tears slowly begin to work their way down her cheeks, as she knows this is where we will both meet our untimely demise. We are greatly outnumbered while they are armed, while we have only cracked the top ten based on luck and luck alone. I'm sure every citizen of the Capitol is sitting on the edge of their seat, as they have been waiting with anticipation for this moment.

Damien walks towards Aurora and gently caresses her cheek, "Such a pretty girl, such a shame that you are just going to become another face in the sky along with your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend in just a few moments time."

"Don't touch her!" My desperate screams are picked up by the cold wind that has begun to swirl around us. I try to struggle against their hold, but the careers just tighten their hold to the point where I feel as if my arms are about to be snapped, as if they were nothing more than a feeble tree branch.

Damien begins to trace the delicate curve of Aurora's lips, but I cannot tear my eyes away from this horrific scene. Aurora closes her eyes tightly before she lashes out and bites down hard on Damien's finger. He lets out a screech of pain before he pulls back his finger.

"Insolent little b*tch!" He bellows, as he brings back his hand and backhands her hard. As his hand collides with her flesh I find myself flinching, as if I am the one who has just been struck."Kill her," Damien says, his voice not giving off any hint of emotion.

At these words is when my panic reaches a whole new level. "No, please!" I desperately plead, but the District 2 girl with her blade tightly pressed against Aurora's neck just smiles at me in a way that is tinged with bloodlust.

Aurora looks at me, as her tears continue to readily cascade down her cheeks, "I love you Evander, please don't ever forget that." A single tear rolls off my own cheek, as the blade swiftly makes a clean cut across her neck. A gut wrenching scream that appears inhuman escapes my lips at the sight before me. Aurora's eyes bulge from their sockets, as her thin form is coated in scarlet. Her body topples to the ground, as her cannon goes off in the distance. This sound is enough to shatter every aspect of my being, as at this moment something inside of me snapped. As my eyes fall upon the lifeless body of my lost love I feel, as if my entire heart has been ripped out of my chest. Nobody can understand what it is that I feel in this moment of time, I cannot even place a word upon the jumble of emotions that plague a war inside my very being.

Damien makes a motion for his alliance to step back from me and the moment they release their hold I drop down to my knees and crawl brokenly towards my sweet fair Aurora. I roll her over so her now cold lifeless eyes stare up into the inky dark canvas that is the sky, the soft light of the stars being reflected in their surface that used to be filled with so much life. I do not feel ashamed, as tears coat my skin. I would consider myself a monster if I did not mourn this lost. I cling onto her body trying to hold onto what little warmth it still holds, as the careers look upon me with disgust for displaying such weakness. If only they knew they are the ones who should be looked upon with disgust, for thinking that any of this is right.

The glint of a knife before me is the only thing that pulls me out of the hollow that has become my despair. "You want to do the honours?" Damien sneers, as he presses the blade into my hand wanting to watch me take my own life. Their laughter bounces around me, as they see this as nothing more than some sick and twisted piece of entertainment. I clutch the knife tightly between my fingers to the point my knuckles begin to turn a ghostly white shade. Before anyone can even react I pounce on Damien and bring the knife down upon his neck, ripping away his flesh. He lets out a strangled cry, as I feel an intense piercing pain rip its way through my stomach. My eyes grow wide, as I look upon the blade of a sword slick with my own scarlet blood sticking out of my own flesh. Damien's body falls to the ground, as his cannon booms in the distance, but I know mine will be following shortly.

"Time to join your lover," The girl from District 2 whispers in my ear, as she yanks the blade clean out of my body. Everything seems to slow down, as I crash towards the ground next to Aurora. My vision begins to blur around the edges, as the hourglass that represents my life falls close to becoming empty. I weakly reach my blood stained hand towards Aurora's own cold hand and desperately cling onto it, as I intertwine our fingers. The image of our first kiss whirls across my vision and I long to fall back into that moment. I long to hear her voice just one last time. I long to feel her sweet lips collide with my own, as we whisper our goodbyes to each other before we close our eyes for forever more.

I take in a shaky breath which I know will be my last. "I love you too Aurora, always," I breath out the words, as my eyes fall shut; our hands still interlocked as I fade away into nothing.

As my cannon tears through the now still night air all of Panem weeps from this display of young love that was torn apart because of these twisted Games. We both knew it was our love that would destroy us in the end, as we were willing to die for each other. We loved, but in the end it was us who lost.


	4. Betrayal

**A/N This is another chapter that I am writing based on the first Hunger Games as a request :3**

_Games: 1_

_District 4 female tribute – Age seventeen - Haydence Gillenwater_

_Keyword: Betrayal_

The blade slides across my skin once more, as he adds to my never ending list of injuries. The fine blade stings, but it is the rivers of betrayal that run deep that hurt more than anything else. I put my trust in him, but as I look up into his clear blue eyes all I see is bloodlust. So many lies flowed freely from the delicate curve of his lips and I believed every single one. Never once would I think my course in life would lead me to this moment. To be tortured to death by the one boy who I thought actually cared about me for all of Panem to pay witness to.

No one can quite understand how betrayal hurts more than any of the many cuts that run deep across my body. To think that one cares then have them turn around and stab you in the back is something that will blindside you and tear you down until there is nothing left. Betrayal will leave an unseen scar that holds no chance of ever healing.

I close my eyes lightly, as Glare continues to remove my flesh from my body. Everything begins to feel cold, as if all the warmth in the world has been sucked away into nothing, but a black hole. I long to be back home in District 4 with the sounds of the waves surrounding me. I can almost feel the caress of the sweet waves washing over my skin, but I know in reality that sensation is nothing, but the slick metallic blood snaking its way across my mangled body.

I keep my eyes closed, as my mind begins to edge away towards the darkness that beckons me forward like a Siren's song, but still I cling onto this precious thing we call life. Images begin to swirl their way across my mind; the images of the memories that led me to this moment. What brought me here were my own foolish decisions, but it is the betrayal that would force me to meet my untimely demise. I wanted to win; to return home, but now I know that is nothing, but a foolish fantasy. Fantasies never come true; I can never have my own happily ever after. The boy who I thought would be my prince turned out to be the evil being in my tale. My tale is one of pain and betrayal; it is something no one should ever have to live through on their own.

The memory of the moment I first laid my eyes upon Glare begins to intertwine its way into my mind. I was sitting on an elaborate couch on the train ride towards the Capitol with my knees drawn up to my chest. I was anxious about being presented in front of everyone to see, as I never imagined once I would be one of the first twenty four to partake in these wicked games. None of us wanted to truly be here, but later some would realize this is where they wanted to be all along.

I glanced over towards my District partner Sayer; I recognized him from school, but never before had our paths crossed, that is until this moment. We were instructed to watch the rest of the reapings to pay witness to who our competition would be. We both knew our greatest threats would lie in District 1 and District 2, as they were the other two Districts that were better off than most. The screen flickered to life, as the image of District 1 came into view.

People lined the streets, as children were herded like cattle into small roped off areas. Many held a fear that I knew was reflected in my own features during my reapings. Never once in my life had I been so afraid. To hear your name being called out for all to hear holds an effect on the one that owns that name that no one would ever be able to understand. With the sound of my name drifting along the gentle breeze I felt, as if all the air in my lungs had vanished. I could not breathe and I was not able to formulate one single thought. Tears readily dripped down my face, as I was forced to walk towards the stage.

I shook my head lightly pushing those thoughts away, as I kept my eyes transfixed on the screen before me. "Welcome District 1 to the first ever Annual Hunger Games! Today we will be choosing one brave young man and one courageous young lady to partake in this year's Games to bring honour to their families and their District!" The sound of their escort echoed through the screen in a thick of static.

"There is no honor in this," I heard Sayer mutter beneath his breath and I knew that he was right. No honor would be brought towards the first victor who would emerge from the arena with their hands stained in scarlet. We all want to return home, but in order to do so we must steal the life away from those who don't want to let go of their life that easily. I would never be able to kill this I knew, but that would not stop me from trying to return to my family.

Sayer and I watched intently, as the escort of District 1 allowed our history to spill from her lips before she walked towards the clear crystal bowl that contained the names of all the females. Her fingernails clicked loudly against the smooth of the glass, as she pulled out the name of the first contender who would be forced into playing these games. "The female tribute from District 1 is Garnet Lancaster!" I watched, as a tall girl with long blonde hair emerged from the sixteen year old section. She held her head high, but even she could not hide the fear that she held.

The entire District fell quiet, as she climbed up the steps of the stage, the sounds echoing off the surrounding buildings. "Now the male tribute is Glare Lancaster!" The realization that these two tributes were related began to dawn on me that is until I saw him. He walked out of the eighteen year old section, his golden hair shimmering in the paling morning sun. I held my breath, as he walked towards the stage with his head held high. I wasn't sure what it is I felt in that moment, but I knew I wanted to get to know this boy.

"He looks like a threat," The sound of Sayer's voice drew me back into my reality. I knew this boy was my competition and that for him to make it home I would have to die, but I couldn't help feeling drawn towards the boy with the breath taking clear blue eyes.

My eyes flutter back open, as the pain coursing through my body begins to readily increase to an almost unbearable level. I look into those clear blue eyes now, but they appear to be tinged in scarlet. They broke him this I know; the horrors he paid witness to warped his mind into something no would ever think was possible. He was never the same after the incident with the girl from District 2, but it is only now that I really see just how far over the edge he has gone.

"I thought you cared," I say barely above a whisper, but all he does is laugh coldly in response.

"You really thought I cared Haydence? You're an idiot for thinking so," He sits cross legged next to me and allows his eyes to sweep across my body; admiring the havoc he has created. The skin has been neatly removed from my legs and my deep crimson blood has soaked into the earth beneath us. I can no longer move, as even the smallest of sensations such as breathing sends bone shattering pain riveting throughout my entire being. A single tear cascades down my cheek, as fear continues to intertwine its way through my veins. All I want is for him to end my suffering, but I know he will never do so. He now enjoys inflicting pain towards those he sees as weak and he will not stop until his bloodlust has been satisfied.

He brings his hand down and smashes it hard across my face at the sight of my tears. "Don't bother wasting your tears with me; they will gain you no sympathy," He says through his teeth, as I whimper quietly. My mind falls to my family and I realize they must be feeling just as much pain as I am in this moment. They are being forced into watching me being tortured to death, but there is nothing they can do about it. There is nothing anyone could possibly do to stop this; there is nothing nobody can do to stop him. He is now beyond control and will forever be nothing more than a pawn in the Capitol's games to control us all.

My eyes fall close once more, as I allow myself to get lost amongst my memories. Perhaps here is where I can find a single once of strength that I will cling onto desperately. I want to be brave, as I pass into the next world, but I cannot find the strength to feel this way.

I only joined with the careers because Glare thought the smartest decision would be for the stronger of the Districts to stick together. He was the first to propose the idea of the career pack; something that would be continued in the many years to follow. I allowed myself to get wrapped up into his lies, but I thought every word that spilt from his lips were sincere. Never once did the thought that he was just using me cross my mind, but I see now that was all he was doing all along.

The training hall begins to sprout into view, as my memories come crashing down on me once more. I was at the spear station, as I tried to pick up on any skills that would help me in my quest for survival. I was beginning to grow frustrated with myself, as all off my shots were off center. I breathed out slowly trying to focus all my thoughts, until I felt a pair of steady arms wrap their way around me. I glanced up at Glare who placed his hands across mine, fixing my stance. The feel of his body against mine was an entirely new sensation to me, as I had never been this close to another human being before.

I had always been nervous towards my fellow human being and normally chose to be on my own, but this boy had me hooked on all these new sensations I had never experienced before. I would now blindly follow all his orders without much of a second thought. I believed he knew exactly what it was that was best for all of us, but in reality the only thing he really cared about was himself.

"You just need to fix your stance a little bit, and then your shots should be a little straighter," His voice was smoother than honey, as it swarmed the air surrounding me. I nodded once still fully aware of how every little movement that I made caused my hips to brush against the flesh of his body. I wanted to prove myself to him; I wanted to show him that I was worth protecting. The spear left my clutches faster than the blink of an eye and embedded itself into the flesh of a dummies neck. A small dainty smile graced my lips at the sight of my work. "I knew there was a good reason, as to why I wanted you in my alliance," Glare whispered into my ear, which caused a rivet of chills to spiral through my spine.

The only reason he really wanted me to be a part of his alliance was he knew I would follow him blindly, even into the dark. It was clear to see that Glare needed control; which is why he made himself the leader, which is why he was so furious the night Garnet and Sayer disappeared into the night. He did not like the concept that he was losing control of the people he needed to use to propel himself further to the top.

His furious screams tore through the night air, as he smashed his fist across the trunk of a tree. All that remained of our alliance at that point was Glare, Jasmine, and myself, as the boy from District 2 perished after only a few nights into the Games due to making a foolish mistake of eating berries that turned out to be poisonous. I pulled my knees up to my chest, as I watched him lose his temper with wide eyes. Never before had I paid witness to Glare losing control such as this, never before did I think anything could push him to this state.

My eyes snap open once more, as Glare roughly grabs a hold of my face. "Open your god damn eyes and stop playing dead with me," He snarls as he releases his rough hold on me. My head lands back against the soft green grass and I long to be able to dissolve back into the earth; at least that way he wouldn't be able to cause me any more harm.

"I'm not playing dead," My words are weak sounding, as I am losing all my strength. I know it is now only a matter of time before I lose my hold on reality and my cannon goes off announcing my demise. I will soon be added to the collection of faces that have been shown in the night sky; just another face that will soon be forgotten. The victors will become a part of our history, but those of us who lost our lives to their hands will remain lost to the rest of the world. We were not the ones who were strong, but we were the weak; the ones who have been cast to the side.

I glance over at Glare who goes about cleaning his knife; wiping my scarlet blood across his torn clothing. I wonder if the Capitol knew the arena may destroy some of us this way; creating us into monsters who were never meant to roam the earth. "Do you remember our final night in the Capitol?" I whisper, as the very thought of this memory causes more tears to slide off my cheeks. He pretends, as if he hasn't heard me, but I know he has. We both find ourselves getting lost in the final moments where he was still human.

I could not sleep, as fear had taken a hold of my entire being. I hugged my arms around myself, as I quietly snuck out of my room; my intentions on being going to see Glare. I made my way to his room without being caught and quietly knocked on the door. He opened the door only moments later and one could easily tell he could not sleep either. That night I remained in his arms and cried myself to sleep, as he whispered false promises to me. He ran his hand through my light brown hair, as I clung onto him like a final lifeline. I didn't want to let go because in that moment I believed that if I did I would lose him. If only I knew I would lose him to his bloodlust either way.

"I'm going to protect you in the arena Haydence," He whispered softly into my ear, as he held me close to him.

"What about your sister?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I will cross that bridge when we get there," With those words hanging in the air around us was I finally able to pass on into a sleep tinged state.

I breathe in sharply, as Glare's knife comes into contact with my skin once again. I begin to cry softly, as he goes about removing the skin from the rest of my body. Never before have I been exposed to such a pain and I begin to wish for death to come and claim me. One can only take so much and I had past my breaking point a long time ago.

Glare's cold laughter bounces off the trees surrounding us, as he is enjoying what it was he is doing to me. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to hear me scream and I am close to giving in to what it was he wants. More than anything I want to hate this boy for doing this to me, but no matter what I can't bring myself to feel that emotion against him. I would never have the time to understand why that is, but perhaps it is better that way if I never did know.

As the blade slices down across the satin skin of my stomach a blood curdling scream escapes my lips. My body begins to shake violently, as I no longer can take any of this. A cruel smile tugs at Glare's lips, as he watches my withering form. I am close to death this I know, but still I hold on for a few more moments.

I open my mouth to say my final words, but Glare even steals those from me. He thrusts the ruby tainted point of the blade down my throat and my eyes grow wide at this sensation. I can feel warm blood swarming my throat and burning down towards my lungs. Only seconds after my cannon tears through the arena, but Glare does not feel an ounce of remorse for his actions. He left what remained of my body behind without as much as a second glance.

He fed me false promises, but in the end all that was left was betrayal. Betrayal would not be a new art in these twisted games, as many tributes to follow in our footsteps would carry out similar plans of deceit. Betrayal is what forced me to meet my end and never once did I see it coming. I never read the signs that would have showed the plans that ran rampant across Glare's mind. No game can ever compare to the ones betrayal brings forth. Betrayal is something the Capitol would feed off of and tributes would lose their lives to. I was one of those tributes that fell into this twisted web, never to be set free again.


End file.
